One Kiss, Goodbye
by sevenpuddings
Summary: What if you were reincarnated. What if you were destined to find the one you love in every lifetime you lived. What if it always ended in tragedy. CassieRocco one shot.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the Seven Network.  
**Note:** Okay, this may be confusing, but just, try to read without losing it. Its a great concept in the end, I swear!

* * *

_One Kiss, Goodbye_

-

"Cassie!"

His piercing screams filled my ears, as my whole world turned that haze of grey that filled dreams, with images floating within.

Only now, there were no images floating, now there was me. And a voice calling my name in the distances. A voice I could not recall having ever heard before. But he was whispering to me. Of my life, my secrets, my love. And then, shock.

-

I sat up, chocking, my breathing strained and erratic, and my chest heaved with tension. An arm came to comfort me, rubbing gentle circles on my back.

I shivered a little, as the chill of the cold morning air began to envelope my naked skin, and in feeling this, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his naked torso, and heaving the fur blankets up over our bodies.

Slowly, my breathing calmed, as was his effect on me, and eventually, I found myself able to breathe in and out at a normal pace. It was then he chose to ask me, his voice lined with fear.

"This time?"

"Us. Again." I replied sadly.

"Again?" He sounded shocked.

"Again." I confirmed, the silent tears spilling from my eyes.

"And you?" His voice was tight, confused… scared.

I shook my head, unable to answer his question, and his grip on me tightened.

My head swirled with thoughts of them, my body ached, as he had done, as he'd watched her fade away in his arms, the rain pelting down against their bodies. It was always the way, I thought, shutting my eyes, willing the thoughts to disappear. I felt his palm ease its way gently onto my forehead, and knew that these memories too would be extract from my mind, and placed where they would harm me no more.

It was his way of protecting me. But I couldn't, not any more.

"Stop." I cried, pulling myself away from his hand and falling out of the bed.

"It's what's best. You have to understand." He cried, as I backed away from him.

"How can you say that?" I screamed back at him, as I stood up, facing away from him. "They are us. They are always us." I said, breaking down, my body crumbling, from exhaustion, from pain, from suffering. Their suffering.

"It's always the same." I cried gently. "Always. She dies, and he's alone. Can't you see. It's fated." I said, looking up at him, my tear streaked face full of fear. "Can't you see, it will happen. We'll always have to say goodbye."

-

"Stop it." I said, giggling, as his lips attacked my neck lightly.

"Funny," He replied, "You're mouth says 'Stop it…'" He mimicked, "But you're body says 'Take me, take me now.' And really, who am I to listen to what you actually say."

I turned to look at him in mock anger, but he was wearing that grin. The grin that I'd first fallen for, and I just couldn't reprimand him.

"We're supposed to be doing this together, especially if you want to actually finish high school." I said finally, knowing that a little hint about the importance of the assignment may be able to influence him.

"But we've still got three whole weeks to do this damned thing, and we've almost finished." He whined, pouting a little as my features became serious.

"Rocco…" I began, but was cut off with his lips pressing against my own.

"Cassie…" He murmured, smiling against my lips, knowing that any stance I had on schoolwork before kissing would be thrown out the window as soon as his lips were against my own.

And for a moment I became lost in a world that had engulfed me from the beginning.

Something that felt like falling in love each and every day.

But a sudden crack of thunder rang though my ears, and my body recoiled from him touch, fleeting memories of a past long gone resurfacing, suffocating me silently.

"Cass." Rocco murmured. His hand reached out for my face, but I shied away from him, the memories still too close to the surface.

"It all happened so long ago." He sighed, pulling away and standing up to face the window.

I didn't reply, only wiped away the tear that slid gently down my cheek.

"I thought…" He began, turning to kneel down in font of me. "I thought we'd gone past this. I thought you'd gotten over it."

"I have." I managed to whisper, but he shook his head.

"Apparently not." He said, a twinge of bitterness in his tone.

"Did Johnny shoot your boyfriend?" I snapped at him, before I could stop myself.

"No." Turning to glare at me, his eyes darkened, my body shrinking under his intense gaze. "My brother shot himself."

His guilt, my accusations, our love. It all came crashing down around me. And I knew that if I stayed there a moment longer, our love wouldn't survive. So I ran. I ran from the safety the house provided, into the wind and the rain. Into the eye of the storm. And I knew he was following me, I could hear my name being called in the distance, along the wind. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I couldn't face him yet. I couldn't say the words that he needed to hear.

Just as I reached the driveway, another crack of thunder rang deep in my ears, followed by a flash of lightning that blinded me temporarily; I stumbled a little before finding my balance. Instantly, my mind went to him and as I turned to check if he was okay, I could only heard his piercing screams calling out my name, as the world went black.

_Cassie._

-

"Stop it." I said, giggling, as his lips attacked my neck lightly.

"Cassandra." He said, his tone full of mocking.

"Richard," I replied, a little quieter than he, for fear of being caught out.

He down at me, his grin melting my heart, but I tired to be strong.

"You know what shall happen if we were to be caught." I said sternly, forcing his strong body away from my tanned, lean one.

"You shall be banished, and we shall never see one another again." He replied, his tone now bored. "This I know, but you must realise, you're intoxicating Cassandra, I cannot have enough of you."

"One day, we shall have to say goodbye," I replied sadly, "What of us then?"

"Must you always bring up this?" He snapped back at me, as he began to pace around my room.

"We're only in England for a short time, for my father must complete his diplomatic mission. Then we are to return to Africa. You know of this. You've always known." I pleaded with him, but he pushed me away.

"And yet you take extraordinary pleasure in continuing to remind me."

I opened my mouth to retort, but a noise in the hallway stopped me. Mouthing 'hide' to him, I settled myself against the windowsill, just as my father pushed open the door loudly.

"I've completed all necessary talks with the Governor and Queen Victoria." He said shortly to me, mostly out of necessity rather than actual will. "The ship home sails tomorrow at sunset." He finished abruptly, turning on his heels and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

I did not even bother to hide the crestfallen tears that fell plentifully from my cheeks, and knew that he would be instantly by my side.

"You mustn't go." He said pleadingly, but I shook my head.

"What else is there for it?" I sniffed.

"Marry me." He said quickly, and I looked up at him, through my tears and knew it could never be.

"Marry you Richard?" I asked, "What of my father? He would hardly allow it. Who shall we turn to? Your brother, Jonathan? Shall he give us a place to hide?"

"My brother is of no concern to you. He is a gentleman…"

"He is a criminal." I spat back at him, lashing out with the only thing that could possibly drive him from my life.

"I won't let you go." He said, all too proudly, pulling me to him, his lips landing forcefully on mine. I gave into the kiss, as my salted tears mixed with his own, but finally, I pushed him away.

"There is no other way." I cried, as I pushed him off me and ran to the door, knowing I could not face him a moment longer.

"Cassandra." He called after me, as I pushed past the guards and ran outside into the pouring rain.

Soaked through instantly, I could only imagine being lost out here would somehow mask the pain I was feeling. If I had known what a broken heart had felt like, surely I would never fallen into the trap of love.

"Cassandra." Richard's strained voice called, and I halted, having lost all my strength, because truly, it came from he.

Turning, I looked up from under the shelter of the giant willow, to see him running towards me. I smiled through my tears, through the rain, knowing that nothing could change out fate.

Just as he reached me, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, startling me, throwing me backwards. From the ground, I cried for Richard, but I could only hear my name being called by his strained voice. My name was the last thing I heard.

_Cassandra._

-

"Stop it." I said, giggling, as his lips attacked my neck lightly.

"Caitlin." He said, pouting, as we hid away in the backseat of his car, the sun setting across the ocean in front of us.

"Ryan." I replied, leaning towards him and whispering gently in his ear. "I love you." I said, pulling back, leaning against the car door.

"I love you too." He said, crawling towards me. "And soon, I'll be…"

"No." I said, pouting, crossing my arms over my chest and turning away from him. "I told you, we're not mentioning that."

"But Caity."

"No Ryan. If I don't think about it, then it's not going to happen." I said, trying to remain strong, but my wavering voice showed otherwise.

We sat in awkward silence, as the last rays of sun dropped from out view. I knew the war was coming. We'd stayed out of it for so long, too long, but something needed to be done. Allies needed to be helped.

And he, he was going to help them. He was going to be their hero.

All I really wanted was for him to be my own hero, and stay here, by my side, and protect me from myself.

"Will you wait for me?" He asked suddenly, his voice full of concern, of care, of love.

"Forever." I whispered, knowing my voice would not work if I tried to speak more.

"I promise, I will always come back to you." He said, his own voice breaking as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"James didn't." I replied finally, my voice cracking, as he withdrew from me instantly.

"You do not want to go there." He said, his angelic features clouding over with a hatred so strong, I feared the wrath I may have faced, had he been James.

"He didn't come back for you…" I said, and as soon as his eyes opened, I knew I should never have brought the tabooed subject up.

"I'm not James." He began angrily, and I quickly silenced him.

"No." I said, as I covered his mouth with my hand. "You're not. But you may still be going to war, where anything can happen."

"Anything can happen here too." Ryan replied, always the optimist, as heavy cracks of thunder sounded in the distance. "It can even rain on the most perfect of evenings."

Grinning at me, he pulled the hood of the car over us and attached it quickly to the bonnet, just as the drops of rain began to pelt against the windscreen.

"This can only get worse." I sighed, as Ryan turned to grin at me once more.

"You're always so negative Caitlin." He said, as the car kicked into motion. "Live a little," He continued, backing the car up towards the road.

"In the pouring rain?" I replied, laughing.

"Yes. No." He said, making no sense. "Just, live with me Caity, live tonight with…"

His voice was cut off by screeching tired and worn breaks failing, as the car shifted quickly, turning on its side, the rain soaked road proving too much. And as the world faded into darkness, I heard his voice call my name.

_Caitlin._

-

"Stop it." I said, giggling, as his lips attacked my neck lightly.

"Cadence," He warned, as I continued to giggle.

"Roscoe" I said, pushing his body down onto the bed and crawling onto him.

"Cadence," He repeated, pushing my body off his and moving from the bed to a nearby seat. "You know the rules," His arm muscles flexed with tension, and, as he leant back, his full torso coming into view, I licked my lips, vowing to never let another girl or woman see that body. Vowing that he was all mine.

And always would be.

"Jaquar set those rules in place for a reason." He continued, obviously having caught my wondering eye. "You of all people know how important the ritual pairing is, and we cannot do anything to jeopardise that."

Rolling my eyes at him, I stood up from the bed and walked seductively towards him, throwing one leg over his body and straddling him.

"But Roscoe, you of all people must know that, well, we've been intended since birth… and," I said, raising an eyebrow at him as my index finger trailed softly down his chest and stomach "Rules are meant to be broken."

"Cadence." He sighed once more, but he and I both knew his fate was sealed as I wiggled a little on his lap, causing him to gasp aloud in shock… or pleasure.

Growling in frustration, I giggled, as I caught his lips with my own. He moaned into the kiss, and I smiled, moving my arms down his own, and persuading them to wrap around my body… after that, he was on his own, and it gave me great satisfaction knowing that he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around my body.

"See," I said, breaking the kiss and looking down at his eyes. "Kissing is fun."

"Yeah." His reply was absentminded, and I knew from his furrowed brow that he had something much more serious on his mind.

"What?" I asked, taking his face in my hands and gently cupping his chin so he looked up towards me. His green eyes sparkled up at me, shining orbs of brilliant light, and I knew instantly that whatever it was, it had played heavy on his mind for some time.

"I love you." He murmured finally, his eyes snapping back into attention as they looked lovingly up at me.

"Oh." I replied shortly, stepping off him and wandering towards the door.

"Cadence." He called after me, instantly jumping up and running to my side, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him.

"This isn't supposed to be like this…" I muttered, staring away from his deep, piercing eyes. "That's the one rule we cannot break."

"But, I'm your intended. You said before…"

"I know what I said." I snapped. "But that doesn't give you the right to fall in love with me." Brushing away a tear, I turned, and quickly ran from his side, ignoring his chase and protests.

"Cadence" He yelled after me, as I pushed the strong steal door open and ran into the rain that had been beating down.

"Roscoe, you weren't supposed to fall in love with me." I cried, turning to face him. "You can't fall in love with me," I continued screaming, as bright flashes of light struck around me.

"Not when I always die." I whispered, as one final flash blinded me.

And in my ears, his voice was left ringing, calling my name.

_Cadence._

-

And in the darkness, her eyes wide with horror, as she saw their demise over and over, her body shuddered against his harshly, before crumbling, and she fell, sobbing, into his arms.

"It's always so dark Raj." Calixte whispered through her tears, "So dark…" She repeated, before her body caved under the pressure, and gave up the fight.

I couldn't help the tears from falling. I could never see the darkness she was subjected to, time and time again, always being left out of that world. Once more, I pulled her to me, and standing up, carried her towards the bed, where she would rest, and regain her strength, to see through another day.

My body wavered as thoughts of their deaths consumed me. Calixte was so determined that this was fate. That her death was fated. How many more days would we see out like this, until the storm on the horizon brewed, until our time came?

I lay her down gently, and followed suit, wanting to be with her, be next to her, be part of her. Her body was so precious, next to my own, and I wondered, if they had thought that too. Rocco, Richard, Ryan, Ron and Roscoe. The men that had come after me, yet fallen before me. I wondered if they'd lie next to her, and dream of a future they would share. If they'd held her in their arms… cried their tears, as she'd taken her final breaths. If they'd died alone, because they couldn't face the world without her.

Just as I knew I would. Her death, she'd told him, over and over, was fated, written in the stars. His death, he knew, would come swiftly, painlessly, as he watched over her tomb, waiting to join her, wherever she was.

-

"No Calixte." His voice was full of determination. "Not if we fix it."  
"Raj," I looked up to plead with him, but knowing he'd have vanished by now. Into the depths of time, where he knew he'd find them.

-

_"Cassie." His voice was hoarse, and my body felt numb with cold from the rain. But his hand clinging tightly to my own was a pillar of light._

_-_

_"Cassandra." His arms held me tight, and I felt the rain, or maybe his tears, dropping onto my face, and I knew that I could never run from those arms._

_-_

_"Caitlin." He pulled me out of the wrecked heap, his clothes torn, his body broken, his eyes full of hope, as the rain beat down on us._

_-_

_"Cadence" He cried, as he brushed my hair from my face, his tears mixing with the rain. His arms held me tight willing himself to protect me for eons to come._

-

"You saved me." I whispered roughly, as he held me to him.  
"Always." He whispered back, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "We shall never say goodbye." 

-


End file.
